codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Special Warfare: Revolution
2022, five years after the end of World War III, Warwolf has left Alpha Team in the hands of Ariel and Kestrel to become one of the world's most respected and feared freelance mercenaries. His former team has secured peace for the world by eliminating the last of the Inner Circle remants, only to discover a new threat to the world. A threat far larger than the Inner Circle. Prologue: Broken Arrow 08:30 2022, August 1 Prague, Czech Republic Warwolf meeting with Kestrel in the city Objective: Meet with Kestrel and defend the hotel. "Kestrel, you know by now that I don't want to come back to the team." I said to him. "Ariel wants you to come back." Kestrel replied. "She'll be fine Dima. Besides, you're the second in command." I said to him. "She worries about you, even during missions." Kestrel said to me. Before I could reply, an unknown group of armed individuals, equiped with M416's except for their leader who was armed with an MP-5k with a HAMR scope walked into the hotel. "Najít a odstranit Warwolf, všichni ostatní v tomto hotelu je postradatelný (Find and eliminate Warwolf,everyone else inside this hotel is expendable)!" the leader said to his subordinates. "This is insane, who are these guys?!" Kestrel asked me. "They're with the Czech Mafia." I answered. "How did you manage to piss them off?" Kestrel asked me. "It wasn't easy, I hit one of their supply bases in Italy a year ago, I thought they would forget about it." I replied. "What do you want to do frst, protect the civies or escape?" Kestrel asked me. "Dima, we need to protect the civilians." I answered. "Just like old times." Kestrel replied. The hitmen were eliminated, except for one. "Kdo vás poslal, abyste mě zavraždit (Who sent you to assassinate me)?" I said to the hitman. "tyto zátky(The Silencers)." he replied before killing himself via biting down on a cyanide tablet hidden in one of his molars. "The Silencers?" Kestrel said. "Whoever these guys are, they mean business, Kestrel." I said to him. "I'll give the intel to Overlord." Kestrel said to me. "Kestrel, make sure that Ariel doesn't screw up allright." I replied. Chapter 1: Lone Wolf 23:49 2022, August 3 Volgograd, Russia Warwolf en route to city after taking a contract from "Vostok" Objective: Assist the FSB in taking down a Silencer safehouse. "Vostok, this is Warwolf, what's the assignment?" I asked Vostok. "You're assignment is to assist the FSB in assaulting a Silencer safehouse." Vostok answered. "Voron, this is Warwolf, I'll be providing overwatch from the clocktower." I said to Voron. "Warwolf, my team and I have the safehouse surrounded, they can't escape." Voron responded. "Good, it looks like my work here is done." I said to myself while looking through the scope of my USMC DMR. "Voron, this is Warwolf, I've spotted several unmarked vans heading to the safehouse, might be reinforcements. Permission to engage?" I asked Voron after informing him of the vans. "Permission granted." Voron answered. I fired two shots, killing the drivers of the first and last vans in the convoy. "Convoy stopped, hostiles surrendering." I said to Voron. "Good, I'm sending a team over to secure them." Voron replied. As Voron's retrival team secured the captives, I noticed a flash of light comming from across the Volga River. "Anatoly, this is Warwolf, I have eyes on a possible sniper across the river, advise you and your team stick to hard cover." I warned Anatoly. "We just noticed that ourselves, thanks for the warning." Anatoly replied. Just when I received the message, I soon realized that I was for the first time in my life, I was being counter sniped. "Warwolf, this is Anatoly, that sniper you warned us about has spoted you." Anatoly said to me. "I know that, if I could just see where he's shooting from... There, tango down!" I said, firing one round at the sniper killing him on the first attempt. "Voron, this is Warwolf, the sniper is KIA, he won't bother anyone anymore." I said to him. "What rifle was that guy using?" Anatoly asked me. "It sounded like a Mosin-Nagant." I answered. "Interesting. Warwolf, here's your payment." Voron said to me, handing me a briefcase. "Whoa, gold, sweet." I said to myself after opening the briefcase. Chapter 2: Vectors 07:54 2022, August 4 Vancouver, British Colombia, Canada Warwolf to meet with "Vostok" in the city Objective: Protect "Vostok" from Eclipse Team. "Vostok, why do you want to meet me here" I asked her. "Warwolf, I never mentioned this but I need you to trust me." she answered. "You never mentioned you were on the run from the Silencers." I said to her. "The reason why is that I'm a clone." she said to me. "A clone of who?" I asked her. She removed the helmet she was wearing to protect her identity. "No, this can't be. But how?" I asked her after seeing that Vostok was a clone of Liz. "The Silencers are tying to bring her back to life, however they failed over a thousand times resulting in the creation of incomplete clones, including myself." Vostok explained to me. "We'll talk about this later, right now we need to take out Eclipse Team." I said to her, handing her Liz's M1911. We eliminated most of Eclipse Team, until the Silencers called in an AH-64D Apache Longbow to hunt us down. "Shit, they brought in an Apache Longbow, take cover!" I said to Vostok. "Aralakh 1, this is Ariel, you're cleared to engage all airborne threats in the area." Ariel ordered Aralakh 1. "Ariel, wat are you doing here?" I asked her. "I was in the area, shoping." Ariel answered jokingly. "Warwolf, this is Hocus, your ride has arrived." Hocus said to me. "Thanks." I replied as we escaped Vancover. Chapter 3: Omissions 00:30 2022, August 5 Naples, Italy Warwolf en route to the city Objective: Rescue Ariel and Cassie from Silencer elites. "Warwolf, this is Kestrel, Ariel and Cassie have been captured by the Silencers." Kestrel warned me. "Where were they taken to?" I asked. "The ruins of Pompeii." Kestrel answered. "I'm on it." I said, pulling out a crossbow. I arrived at the ruins to find over two hundred Silencer elites guarding the site. "Kestrel, there are two hundred-plus enenmy foot mobiles, far too many for me to eliminate with a crossbow." I said to Kestrel. "Remember what your father always told you." Kestrel replied. "Improvise, adapt, overcome." I said as I continued to monitor the perimiter of the ruins and noticed that the Silencers were retreating. I tracked down and tackled one Silencer trooper before he could call for help. "Where are your commanders holding my friends?" I asked him. "I'll never tell you, Warwolf." he replied. I pulled out my Five-seveN and shot him in both of his kneecaps. "One's being held at the market." the trooper said to me. "And the other?" I asked "Pripyat, Ukraine." he replied. "Will you kill me?" he asked me. "No, you're not even worth it." I replied as I rushed to the market. I scaned the market only to find Cassie tied to a granite pillar. "Kestrel, send an evac team here, ASAP." I said to Kestrel. "Brendon, you need to go to Pripyat, that's where they've taken Ariel.' Cassie said to me. "I know, and by the way, I'm back in the game." I said to Cassie and Kestrel. "Welcome back, General." Overlord said to me as I boarded the Little Bird and returned to the Cerberus. Chapter 4: Spectre 16:59 2022, August 5 Pripyat, Ukraine Warwolf and Cypher infiltraiting the Chernobyl Exclusion Zone Objective: Rescue Ariel and escape the CEZ. "Cypher, follow my lead and don't do anything unbeliveably stupid." I said to Cypher, a new addition to the team. "Yes, sir." Cypher replied. We moved silently through the ruins of Pripyat, being careful not to alert any nearby Silencer soldiers. "50,000 people used to live here, now it's mostly a ghost town." Cypher said to me. "I know, and be careful, there are still pockets of radiation Corporal." I replied, warning Cypher of the radiation. "General, I want to know what is your relationship with the Major." Cypher said to me. "We're just friends, nothing more, nothing less." I replied. We arrived at a hotel that was three hundred yards away from the abandoned school that the Silencers were using as a command post. "General, this hotel's perfect for us to set up our nest." Cypher informed me. "Corporal, you're right. You can provide support from here while I assault the school and secure Ariel." I replied, informing Cypher on the battleplan. "General, I'm in position." Cypher said to me as I attached a suppressor and a holographic sight on my SCAR-H. "Cypher, I need you to watch for Silencer patrols, if you spot one that's in my way, you have permission to engage." I said to him. "Wilco." Cypher replied before aiming down the scope of his MSR. "General, I've got eyes on two Silencer patrols, one's near the school and the other's ten yards to you right." Cypher warned me. "Allright, Cypher, go loud." I said to him, firing three semi automatic burst into the second patrol. "Wilco, engaging hostiles." Cypher replied, sniping the first patrol. "Cypher, keep an eye out for enemy snipers." I said to Cypher. "Copy that." he replied. "General, I found Ariel. She's in the main sicence lab." Cypher informed me. "I'm on it." I replied. "How many tangoes are behind this door?" I asked Cypher. "Five, four armed with ACR's and one armed with an Mossberg 500 Tactical shotgun." Cypher replied. "Cypher, after I breach the door, snipe the four tangoes near Ariel, I'll deal with their commander." I said to him. "On my mark. Three, two, one, Mark!" I said, kicking down the door and tossing a flashbang grenade into the room, blinding the Silencer troopers. "Hostiles neutralized." Cypher said after killing the four Silencer troopers. I engaged in hand to hand combat with their commander. He tried to stab me with his SOG knife, only to fall victim to my hidden blade. "Ariel, we're getting you out of here." I said to her as I untied her from the chair. "Thanks. Does this mean you're back?" she asked me. "Yeah, and I've been promoted to General." I said to her as we escaped in a stolen LAV. Chapter 5: Discovery 06:30 2022, August 6 Madrid, Spain Warwolf, Cypher and Vostok en route to the city Objective: Secure intel on the location of the Silencer cloning facility. "Vostok, we need to secure the data on the location of the Silencer cloning facility if we're going to destroy it." Cypher said to Vostok. "I know that, but the Silencer cell operating in Madrid has the intel on its location." she replied. "Vostok, Cypher, I need you two to focus on the objective." I said to the two as I was loading my SCAR-H with RDS and equiped the prototype Echo powered assault armor given to me earlier by Ariel as we aproached the Silencers regional headquarters. We arrived at the parking complex when we received a trasmission from an unknown individual calling himself Aztec. "Warwolf, it's been awhile since Mogadishu." Aztec said to me. "Shane, you died along with the rest of the squad during the raid." I said to him. "Who is this guy?" Ariel said to me over the comlink. "Sergeant First Class Shane "Aztec" Auditore, my former CO." I answered. "I was left for dead by the Corps in Somolia that day and I vowed that I would avenge our squad by eliminating the ones responsible for my abandonment." Aztec said to me, explaining why he formed the Silencers. "I know you're trying to find the location of Prometheus Station, however my men will not allow it." Aztec said to us before sending in the Eclipse Team to assault our position. "Hostiles inbound, hold the line until Foehammer gets here!" I said to the team as Eclipse Team started to box us into the complex. The ambush continued until Dogma and Sigma Team arrived and reinforced our position. "Dogma, it looks like we're even for Laos." I said to him. "For now. Foehammer, this is Dogma, we've secured Alpha Team, requesting immediate evac." Dogma said to Foehammer. "Evac request granted, ETA: ten minutes." Foehammer replied. We held our ground until Foehammer arrived. "Everyone except for Warwolf in onboard." Foehammer said to Ariel. "Foehammer go, I'll hold them off." I said to Foehammer. "General, please, don't do this." Ariel said to me. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I replied. Foehammer took off as an RPG flew past the chopper. Ten seconds after the rest of the team made it out of the city, another RPG took to the air, this time aimed at me. "Ah slag." I said as the RPG made contact with my armor, sending me flying down into the streets below, knocking me out cold. Chapter 6: Twilight 07:00 2022, August 6 Madrid, Spain Warwolf stranded in the city Objective: Escape Madrid. "Warwolf, Warwolf, please respond. Don't you dare die on me. Warwolf!" Ariel said over the comlink as I recovered from my incapacitation. "Ariel, I'm alright, but I need an alternate route out of the city." I said to her as I started to check the area for Silencer troopers. "Got one, it looks like an old 16th century fortress. If you can make it there, we can send Hocus in for an emergency evac." Ariel said to me. "Thanks, and by the way, you know that the armor's life support system prevented me from bleeding out in this alley." I said to her as I sprinted across the street, avoiding Sliencer patrol drones. I continued to the fortress when I noticed that there was a unoccupied LAV 25 surrounded by two Silencer technicians. "Good night." I said after killing them both with my hidden blade and KA-BAR knife. I stole the LAV and continued to the fortress. "Hocus, this is Warwolf, I'm at the fortress, requesting immediate evac." I said to Hocus. "Request granted, General." Hocus replied. I held out against over one thousand Silencer troopers using only my hidden blade and my personal Five-seveN. "General, let's get the hell out of here." Hocus said to me as I manned the .50 Cal. "Agreed." I replied. Chapter 7: Revolution 00:00 2022, August 7 Cameron, West Virginia, USA Warwolf, Kestrel, and Ariel en route to CHS Objective: Assist the Cameron High School Defence Force Special Tactics and Recon Group III in defending the city from a Silencer offensive. "Overlord, how's the CHSDF holding up?" I asked Overlord. "They're holding the line." Overlord replied. "General, Majors, I've received an incomming transmission from a Colonel James." Cypher said to us. "Patch him through, Corporal." I said to him. "Colonel, this is Warwolf, what's your situation?" I asked him. "General, we're holding but the Silencers are starting to hit us with artillery strikes and we've sent in a team to take out the emplacements, but they haven't reported back." he replied. "Who's leading the strike team?" Ariel asked him. "The last known commander was Eagle Eye." Lander replied. "Eagle Eye?" Kestrel asked. "Sergeant Major Irena Reznov." he replied. "Here we go again." I said. "The first objective is to find the Sergeant Major, then we'll deal with the artillery." I said to the team. "General, we should split up to deal with both the artillery and finding the strike team." Kestrel said to me. "Alright, but stay in touch." I replied. I made my way through the ruins of the police department headquarters when I noticed movement behind one of the desks. "Star." I said to the individual. "Texas." Irena replied. "Where's the rest of your team, Irena?" I asked her. "KIA." Irena answered. "Colonel, this is Warwolf, I've found the strike team." I informed Lander. "Are they alright?" he asked me. "Multiple casulties, all KIA except for Eagle Eye." I answered. "Warwolf, the first two emplacements have been destroyed." Kestrel said to me. "And the third?" I asked him. It's located near the old high school, it shouldn't be hard to find." Ariel informed me. "Get, back to school!" I said to myself. "Aralakh 1, this is Warwolf, requesting immediate airstrike on artillery unit in the old CHS main parking lot." I said to Aralakh 1. "Copy that, General, bringing death from above on the artillery." Aralakh 1 said to me, strafing the emplacement. "Colonel, this is Warwolf, all enemy artillery emplacements destroyed." I said to Lander. "Good, now we can mount a counterattack and retake Cameron." Lander replied. "Irena, why were the Silencers after you?" Kestrel asked her. "They're trying to eliminate anyone who knows the location of Prometheus Station." she replied. "Where is the station." I asked her. "It's actually a space station." Irena informed us. "Team, it looks like we're heading to Baikonur." I said to the team as we left the city. Chapter 8: Eternal Silence 00:20 2022, August 8 Baikonur Cosmodrome, Kazakhstan Warwolf, Vostok, Ariel, and Kestrel en route to the area Objective: Use the Buran II shuttle to reach Prometheus Station. "Baikonur command, this is Warwolf, requesting use of Buran II to dock with Prometheus Station." I asked Baikonur Command. "Warwolf, this is Lieutenant Markov, the Silencers have launched an offensive to take over the cosmodrome and destroy the shuttle. If you want to use it, meet me in Mission Control." Markov informed us. "Is there a launch pad that we could use?" Vostok asked him. "Gagarin's Start. It's the only pad that wasn't damaged in the attack." Markov replied. "Lieutenant, I need that shuttle prepped for launch for that we can take down the station." I said to him. "Warwolf, you know that you and your team will only have one chance to dock with the station." Markov said to me. "I know." I replied. "General, the Buran II's prepped, but only three members of your team can go to the station since the shuttle has three seats." Markov informed me. "Kestrel, I need you down here to coordinate with Markov's team to defend the control room." I said to Kestrel. "Da, consider it done." Kestrel replied. "Ariel, Vostok, as much as I would like to go it alone, I know that you two would object, so you're with me." I said to the two. "Wilco." Vostok replied. "Copy." Ariel replied. "All systems are go,. Preparring for launch." Kestrel said to us as he and Maarkov commenced the launch sequence. "Lift-off in five, four, three, two, one. Launch." Markov said, using the launch keys to unlock the restraints keeping the shuttle grounded. "Warwolf, good luck." Kestrel said, looking up at the sky following the contrails of the Buran II as Ariel, Vostok, and I were making our way to Prometheus Station. Chapter 9: Long Night of Solace 05:00 2022, August 8 Prometheus Station, Low Earth Orbit Warwolf, Ariel, and Vostok en route to the station aboard Buran II shuttle Objective: Secure Liz and destroy Prometheus Station. "Remember, we don't have the element of surprise since they tracked our launch, but they never knew that we had the guts to pull this operation off." I said to Ariel and Vostok as I piloted the shuttle into the docking port. "Vostok, you're up. Hack the security override on the airlock." I said to Vostok. "Wilco." she replied. The door opened and we took cover behind the cargo crates. "Intruders in the cargo bay area." one Silencer elite said to his men. "Flashbang!" I yelled after noticing a flashbang grenade. It went off and the Silencers opened fire on our location. "Tangos neutralized." Vostok said after we fought off the elites. "Brendon?" Ariel asked me. "What's wong, Ariel?" I asked her. "In the case that Vostok's right about the Silencers trying to revive Liz, I want you to protect her." Ariel said to me. "Why? I already failed once, what's stopping me from failing again." I replied. "It's not every day that someone gets a second chance at life, or love." Ariel told me. "You're right, I'll do whatever it takes to protect Liz." I said to Arel, promising that I would protect Liz, even if it ment dying for her. "There's the door to the cloning chambers." Vostok said to me as I used my katana to cut it open. "Warwolf, if I knew that you wanted to see Elizabeth alive again, I would've planned a proper reunion." Aztec said to me as he released his elite Phantom troopers. "It looks like these clones learned Ninjitsu!" Ariel said to me as the Phantoms started their assault. "That should buy us some time to complete the final step for the success of Project Phoenix." Aztec said to his head scientists. "Sir, it seems that Elizabeth has awakened one second earlier than we expected." Dr. Harlan said to Aztec. "Harlan, you never cease to impress me. Now, erase all of her memories so that I can have my perfect commander." Aztec told him. "Yes sir." Harlan replied. "Where am I?" Liz asked Harlan. "Sergeant, this may be hard to believe, but you're on Prometheus Station." Harlan answered. "It looks like your defence team is in trouble." Liz said to him. "They can handle themselves against two-bit mercenaries." Aztec said to her. "Who the hell are you?" Liz asked him. "Shane Auditore, but you can call me Aztec." Aztec answered. "Let me look at the camera feeds." Liz said to Harlan. "Yes, ma'am." he replied. "Aztec, that's Alpha Team, and since Warwolf's leading the attack, you're screwed." Liz said to Aztec, picking up the G36C laying beside her bed, pointing it at Halan's head. We finally breached the door to the main lab to find out that the Silencers were successful in bringing Liz back from the dead. "Elizabeth, is that really you?" I asked her, making sure that I wasn't talking to a clone. "Yes, and we need to deal with Aztec." she replied. "You're outnumbered, Aztec. Surrender and make this easier on yourself." I said to Aztec. "Never, Warwolf!" Aztec replied, pointing his Desert Eagle at Harlan. "This is madness, why would you betray me?" Harlan asked Aztec. "Harlan, you were never in my future plans of world domination." Aztec answered, shooting him. Vostok jumped in the way and took the bullet for Harlan. "Vostok, why did you do that?" I said to her. 'It's what Liz would've done for you, General." Vostok answered me, looking at Liz before bleeding out from her wound. "Aztec, eat this!" I yelled, throwing a prototype ice grenade at him. The grenade went off in front of Aztec's face, scarring the right half of it. "Kale, you may have won this time, but the first victory in this war will be the destruction of Moscow by this very station." Aztec said to me as he escaped in the only life pod. "Harlan, is there a way to stop the station from rendering Moscow a smoldering crater?" Ariel asked him. "Yes, but one of us will have to manually guide the station into the Atlantic Ocean." Harlan answered. "I'll do it." I said to the team. "Brendon, don't do this." Liz said to me. "Liz, I already lost you once, I'll be fine." I said to her. "Liz, we need to get to the shuttle." Ariel said to her. "Got it." she replied. "Be careful." Liz said to me. "I'll try my best." I replied. "Course correction complete." the station AI said as I made my way to the airlock. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained." I said to myself as I used the airlock door as a heat shield for atmoshperic reentry. "This is gonna suck!" I yelled as I activated armor lock mode to protect myself from the force of the impact. I realized that I landed in the middle of Kabul. "Overlord, this is Warwolf, requesting pick up near the US Embassy in Kabul." I said to Overlord. "Request granted, and General, considering that you brought down an enemy space station, you need some rest." Overlord replied. "Negative, as long as Aztec's alive, nobody's safe." I replied. "This means that we're now at war with the Silencers." Overlord said to me. Category:Special Warfare series Category:Warwolf Arc